A mobile device manufacturer may determine the external materials, features, and appearance of a device based on cost considerations, operational considerations for strength, thermal properties, electrical properties, or other considerations. A manufacturer may also design the exterior of a device to achieve a particular cosmetic or aesthetic effect. However, despite the increasing popularity of mobile devices, many users may not be satisfied with the external look and feel of a device as manufactured.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.